Russia (New Union)
The Russian Federation excludes OTL , the , , , , , , , , , , , the , , the , , , , , the , the , , , , the , , and the | area_unit = km² (1st) | pop_unit = (1st) | flag = Flag of Russia (New Union).svg | flag_caption = Flag | coa = COA Russian Federation (1992).svg | coa_caption = Coat of Arms | map = Location of Russia in the Soviet Union (New Union).svg | of = of | of2 = of the | division_type = | nation = Soviet Union | motto = Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь! | motto_lang = | motto_en = | capital = | city_other = , , , | language = | language_other = | religion = Secular republic | religion_other = | ethnic_group = Russians | ethnic_other = | HoPtitle = President | HoPname = | area = 12,776,643 | population = 113,140,355 | est_date = November 7, 1917 | ad_date = December 22, 1922 August 20, 1991 }} The Russian Federation ( : Российская Федерация, Rossiyskaya Federatsiya), historically referred to as the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (Российская Советская Федеративная Социалистическая Республика, Rossiyskaya Sovetskaya Federativnaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika), is a of the . Russia is the largest and most populated republic of the USSR (larger in area than second largest nation). Economy Russia is known as an energy superpower. The country has the world's largest natural gas reserves, the 8th largest oil reserves, and the second largest coal reserves. Russia is the world's leading natural gas exporter and leading natural gas producer, while also the second largest oil exporter and largest oil producer, though Russia interchanges the latter status with Saudi Arabia from time to time. Russia is the 4th largest electricity generator in the world and the 5th largest renewable energy producer, the latter due to the well-developed hydroelectricity production in the country. Large cascades of hydropower plants are built in European Russia along big rivers like Volga. The Asian part of Russia also features a number of major hydropower stations, however the gigantic hydroelectric potential of Siberia and the Russian Far East largely remains unexploited. Russia was the first country to develop civilian nuclear reactor and to introduce the first nuclear power plant. Currently, Russia is the 4th largest nuclear energy producer. Rosatom Nuclear Energy State Corporation manages all the nuclear plants in Russia. Nuclear energy is rapidly developing in Russia, with the aim of increasing the total share of nuclear energy from current 16.9% to 23% by 2020. The Russian government plans to allocate 127 billion rubles ($5.42 billion) to a federal program dedicated to the next generation of nuclear energy technology. About 1 trillion rubles ($42.7 billion) is to be allocated from the federal budget to nuclear power and industry development before 2015. Russia remains among the world leaders in nuclear technology and is a member of ITER international fusion reactor project. The total area of cultivated land in Russia was estimated as 1,237,294 sq km in 2005, the fourth largest in the world. Unlike most other countries, Russia has large reserves of unused arable land, in part due to the drop in agricultural production during the economy crisis of 1990s, when the area planted to grains dropped by 25%. This was accompanied by a severe decline of livestock inventories. In 1999-2009, however, Russia's agriculture demonstrated steady growth, and the country turned from a grain importer to the third largest grain exporter after EU and U. S. in 2009. The production of meat has grown from 6,813,000 tonnes in 1999 to 9,331,000 tonnes in 2008, and continues to grow. This restoration of agriculture was supported by successful farm credit policy of the government, helping both individual farmers and large privatized corporate farms. While large individual farms and corporate farms concentrate mainly on the production of grain (including for export), as well as husbandry products, small private household plots produce most of the country's yield of potatoes, vegetables and fruits. Notes Category:New Union Category:Republics of the Soviet Union (New Union)